mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Sora's official pixel art. |universe = ''KINGDOM HEARTS'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Trinity Limit |tier = B |ranking = 22 }} Sora is a newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. His design is overall based on KINGDOM HEARTS II. Sora is currently ranked 22nd out of 40 on the tier list, placing him in the B tier, a small leap from his 25th-place position on the last tier list at the very bottom, but it is still a big drop from his 5th-place position on the tier list for the previous demo build, giving him having the third largest tier drop. Sora's strengths include a has great combo ability, good range in most of his attacks, solid, speedy aerials and reliable KO moves in his forward smash and up smash. He has a great air game with long range in his aerial attacks and little start up and ending lag in most of his aerial attacks. He is one of the best edgeguarders in the game so breaking his guard will be tough. Additionally, Aerial Recovery sports impressive maneuverability and does not leave Sora helpless, allowing for varied followups. However, Sora's weight and fast falling speed makes him easy to KO vertically and horizontally. Some of his recovery options leave him open while he is trying to get back to the stage and Aerial Recovery covers an unimpressive vertical distance despite its maneuverability. He has low priority for a fighter with a disjointed hitbox, and he has a hard time KOing his opponents due to having only two reliable KO moves which are needed to be kept fresh in order to net the KO, much like . Sora appears to have a low player base and lackluster representation in online tournaments. His tournament placings fluctuate, but are generally low and his results are incredibly inconsistent when compared to other characters. Attributes Sora is an combo-focused character. He has fast, low-lag aerials with good range in them. His strongest aspect is his air game, which is where his combo ability shines the most. He has reliable KO ability in his forward smash and a very damaging up smash. Sora has a very strong recovery, as he can perform Aerial Recovery and then a Flowmotion. Sora has a spectacular edgeguarding game, which opponents may have trouble breaking through. His Command Deck is very useful as well: Blizzard may be used to freeze enemies for a short time, Thunder is an excellent anti-air move, and Fire is useful for its KO ability. However, due to Sora's below average weight, though he is not far from being a medium weight, and below average accelerated falling speed, makes it easy for him to get KO'd vertically and horizontally. Additionally, he lacks reliable ways to deal with projectiles, as his main options are slow or require him to be on the ground, which gives him trouble breaking through opposing campers. Arguably, his most crippling flaw is his possession of few reliable KO moves which make him need to keep the few KO moves he has fresh which may prove problematic with opponents who perform good D.I., momentum canceling, or heavy characters like . His forward smash has a lot of ending lag, And his up smash is often used as an anti-air, and often will not KO most characters until over 100%. His down smash does not have that much KOing power, either. His recovery options leave him vulnerable and susceptible to being gimped; he also may have trouble recovering when he is up against a good edge guarder. Though Aerial Recovery does not leave Sora helpless, it is rather slow and does not grant a high vertical distance. Flowmotion has angling issues, poor startup, does not ledge snap, and has a very small edge grab range. He has a mediocre grab game. His throws, outside of his down throw, have little utility. His back throw is almost useless due to having set knockback. That being said, his down throw can chain throw to high percentages on fast fallers and high fallers using either well-timed dash grabs or on-spot turnaround grabs. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes and Revisions In the latest version, Sora was mostly buffed. Below is a summary of the changes to Sora in demo 1.1: * * * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history In the tier lists for demo v0.6; Sora ranked 6th of C tier on the first list and ranked 8th of C tier on the second list where he was seen as a lower-mid tier character. On the tier lists for demo v0.7; Sora stayed a solid mid tier character due to him staying C tier for both lists. He ranked 9th of C tier on the first list and ranked 8th of C tier on the second list. Sora's tier position jumped in demo v0.8v; Sora ranked 4th of A tier where he was seen as top tier character. In demo v0.9a; Sora ranked 5th of what can be considered A tier where he is still seen as a top tier character. However, in demo v0.9b, whilst initially considered a Top 5 character by many, Sora dropped to 25th of C tier where he is now seen as a low tier character again. On the second tier list of V0.9b, he dropped once more to at 29th of C tier, dead last and is considered the worst character of the demo. However, in new tier list Sora raised from 29th tier to 27th, making him no longer the worst character of v0.9b. Gallery Palette swaps Artworks Sorabig.gif|Sora's first line art in the Smash Flash DOJO!!!. SoraCSS.png|Sora's first/second art, used in the character selection screen from v0.6 to v0.8b. SoraInG.png|Sora's first/second art, used in-game from v0.6 to v0.8b. SSF2 Sora (Early).png|Sora's third early pixel art in the DOJO!!!. SSF2 Sora (early).png|Sora's fourth pixel art, used from v0.9a to Beta 1.1. Screenshots RSoraStun.png|A stunned Sora, on . RSoraDownT.png|Sora using his down tilt, on Palutena's Shrine. NSoraFThrow.png|Sora attacking with his forward throw, on WarioWare, Inc.. NSoraRun.png|Sora running alongside , on Lake of Rage. RSoraDead.png|Sora at a knockdown state, while taunts off-screen. Early designs Sorapic1.png|Sora attacking , on Twilight Town. Sorapic2.png|Sora using Glide while dashing, on Green Hill Zone. Sorapic3.png|Sora using his down special move, Command Deck, on . Sora 1.png|Two Soras battling each other, on Devil's Machine. Sora_2.png|Sora grabbing near Sea-salt ice cream, on Princess Peach's Castle. Sora_3.png|Sora taunting, while and standing, on Palutena's Shrine. Designs Old Design - Sora 1.png|Sora's first early design used in demo v0.6 to Beta 1.1. Idle animation used until v0.7. Old Design - Sora 2.png|Sora's second idle pose, used from demo v0.8a to Beta 1.1. New Design - Sora.PNG|Sora's new, second design, added in Beta 1.2. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Sora.png|Sora's congratulations screen on Classic mode. SSF2 Beta Movie - Sora.png|Sora in the SSF2 Beta intro. Trivia *From demo v0.6 to v0.8b, Sora's portrait was taken from KINGDOM HEARTS II. *Sora is one of the few characters that does not applaud on the results screen when he loses. , , , , , and also share this trait. *Throughout SSF2's development, Sora has gone through the most changes to his moveset out of all the characters in the game. *As of version 0.9b, Sora is the only character to have two KO audio clips instead of four - one KO audio clip and one Star KO audio clip alongside with Jigglypuff and . *In demo v0.6 to v0.7, Sora's voice clips was taken from the very first video game, KINGDOM HEARTS. *With the exception of the dark-blue swap, the Keyblade's trails slightly change color with the different palette swaps Sora has. However, his Flowmotion aura stays the same. External link *Sora's v0.8 Dev Blog Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series